The current trend in electronic devices, like in particular mobile phones that became “smartphones” and electronic devices like “tablets”, is to make these devices as compact as possible. This has led to further integration of components of these electronic devices. Integration of components at first led to less failure. When looking for instance at televisions, this is evident.
Many devices, like the already mentioned mobile phones and tablets, have many parts that remain vulnerable to damage, in particular because of the mobile, hand-held nature of these electronic devices. Displays shatter or break, plugs break, microphones and speakers attract dirt and dust and break down. Further and further integration however make it more and more impossible to repair these electronic devices, despite the increasing costs of these high-tech devices.
Another trend in electronic devices, and in particular in mobile phones, tablets and other hand-held devices, is the improvement of performance.
The applicant is a social enterprise with the goal of creating a fairer economy. Applicant seeks to open up supply chains to understand how things are made and build stronger connections between people and their products. The electronic devices that are developed by the applicant serve to uncover production systems, address challenging problems and stimulate discussions about what is truly fair. Thus, leading by example to expand the market for ethical products and giving a voice to consumers that care about social values. Together with a community formed, applicant wants to change the way products are made. To that end, applicant defined five core action areas:
Mining: Applicant wants to source materials that support local economies, not armed militias.
Design: Focusing on longevity and reparability to extend the phone's usable life and give buyers more control over their products.
Manufacturing: Factory workers deserve safe conditions, fair wages and worker representation. Applicant works closely with manufacturers that want to invest in employee wellbeing.
Life Cycle: Applicant addresses the full lifespan of mobile phones, including use, reuse and safe recycling.
Social Entrepreneurship: Applicant works to create a new economy with a focus on social values. By operating transparently and sharing the story, applicant is helping consumers make informed decisions about what they buy.
US2014206221 according to its abstract describes an electrical connector system that includes a backplane connector and a daughtercard connector coupled to the backplane connector. The backplane connector includes a housing holding a plurality of backplane contact assemblies that are movable relative to the housing and each have a center contact and an outer shell surrounding the center contact configured to be terminated to coaxial cables. The daughtercard connector includes a housing holding a plurality of daughtercard contact assemblies coupled to corresponding backplane contact assemblies. The daughtercard contact assemblies are configured to be directly terminated to a daughtercard circuit board.
US2010067854 according to its abstract describes a mechanism to fix the new type of the pluggable optical transceiver to the host system, where the optical transceiver provides the screws, while, the host system has the face panel with a port and the rail system between which the optical transceiver is set through the port. In the present invention, the screw of the transceiver is fastened to the rail not the face panel, and the rail is precisely aligned with the electrical connector. Thus, the pluggable transceiver in the electrical plug thereof is exactly mated with the electrical connector of the host system.
EP1032090 according to its abstract describes a shielded electrical connector system that includes a conductive chassis having an opening. An electrical connector is insertable into the opening in an insertion direction. The connector includes a dielectric housing mounting a plurality of terminals. A conductive shield is mounted about at least a portion of the housing and includes at least one side wall having a contact beam projecting outwardly therefrom. The contact beam extends back over the side wall to apply a normal force to the chassis adjacent the opening in a direction generally perpendicular to the insertion direction of the connector. In an alternative embodiment, the contact beam is formed to apply a normal force to a surface of the chassis adjacent the opening in a direction generally parallel to the insertion direction of the connector
US2012249381 according to its abstract describes a radio frequency (RF) printed circuit board (PCB) includes an RF circuit for generating high frequency signals. The RF PCB is connected to an EMC measuring device when measuring the EMC thereof. The measuring device includes a probe pin and a shielding barrel surrounding the probe pin. The shielding barrel includes an end surface at a distal end thereof. The RF PCB further includes a test node connected to the RF circuit and a ground node surrounding the test node. The test node contacts the probe pin and outputs the high frequency signals when measuring the EMC of the RF PCB. The ground node corresponds to the end surface and contacts the end surface while the probe pin contacts the test node.
Recently, an initiative called “phonebloks” was launched. It presented concept of a modular mobile phone having various blocks that attach to a base. No detailed embodiment was presented, however. It seems to relate to rectangular, functional blocks that are all plugged into a common breadboard.